


teach me how it is to be king

by b_dubinsky



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, i had beautiful comments on a work and the commenter asked for this, much love, sort of a rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_dubinsky/pseuds/b_dubinsky
Summary: you see, chris knows coming into whatever this is going to be that carl hagelin can out-anything him. literally. the dude is just that good at everything he does if he puts his mind to it.chris doesn’t care about everyone tagging the ‘king’ nickname to henke because obviously he is the king of like, goaltending and fashion and knowledge of hair products. but carl is king at all that stuff—minus goaltending—and then some.chris wants a taste of it.





	teach me how it is to be king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Kreids20](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Kreids20).



> for the amazing @Kreids20 because they pulled up with some love on the jack hughes story (sorry to everyone who hated it but🤷🏻♀️) and asked for this.

they always did this. always found some time in the off-season to meet up and catch up even if carl didn’t play in new york anymore. 

chris would be lying if he said he didn’t miss playing with him. he was a good player and he contributed but he mostly missed having him around the room. around him. 

they always got along. always. maybe more than necessary but that was ok. 

but this time, walking into the cute cafe in sweden where they always meet, chris knows something is off but he pushes it down anyway. sucks it up and sits in front of carl, ordering his drink and quietly catching up with his friend. 

you see, chris knows coming into whatever this is going to be that carl hagelin can out-anything him. literally. the dude is just that good at everything he does if he puts his mind to it. 

chris doesn’t care about everyone tagging the ‘king’ nickname to henke because obviously he is the king of like, goaltending and fashion and knowledge of hair products. but carl is king at all that stuff—minus goaltending—and then some.

chris wants a taste of it. 

so when they get out of the cafe, going to carl’s little place he rents out every summer, he says such. 

“teach me how it is to be king.” he mutters, walking through the door behind carl. 

he says it so low he almost thinks he doesn’t hear him but carl turns his head around so fast it almost flies off his shoulders. 

“what?” he asked, perfect eyebrows threaded together. 

“teach me how it is to be king.” he repeated, a little louder. 

“i think you need to talk to hank.” he laughed, flipping on lights. 

“you don’t get it.” he spoke to carl’s back. 

“henrik is the king, no?” 

“but carl, you...” he stopped, grabbing carl’s wrist and urging him to look. “you’re the king of everything. to me. looking good, good advice, everything.” 

“to you?” he asked quietly. 

“to me.” chris nodded and carl turned all the way to look at him. 

“ok.” carl whispered this time, leaning forward to press his lips to chris’. 

“i’ve always liked you a little more than a friend.” he spoke against carl’s lips. 

“shut up. i’m supposed to be showing you how it is to be king.” carl smiled, nipping at chris’ neck, unbuttoning his pants and sticking his hand in to pull his dick out. 

at the initial pull, chris wishes he could say he didn’t moan very very loud but he did and there’s nothing he can do about it now, but as carl works, he gets used to the way his hand feels there, a little dry and rough, but perfect if he thinks about it. 

before he can complain about ya know, chaffing and shit cause that can be a big issue, carl drops to his knees in front of him, taking chris all the way into his mouth. 

chris doesn’t yell but it’s a close thing because carl has his mouth and hand working in tandem to get chris off. 

chris has his hands tangled in carl’s perfect hair now, tugging and pulling making these hot little ‘uh uh uh’ sounds come from carl’s mouth but not without being muffled by chris’ cock in his mouth. 

“i’m gonna, carl.” he warns, voice wobbling in the edge of shaky and he doesn’t know what he wants to do; keep his cock in his mouth and cum down his throat or lose himself all over carl’s face but carl answers for him. 

he keeps that dick in his mouth, working it and sucking it as chris falls over the edge, shooting into carl’s mouth. 

carl swallows with a semi-mute ‘ah’ noise before standing again face-to-face with chris, pulling his dick out and jerking off while making out with a soft, pliant, happy chris, cumming all over the floor a little later. 

once they’re spread out on the couch cuddling and sharing sleepy kisses, carl elaborates. 

“i was not king until this moment because you are not king until you can hold the subject of your desires at night.” 

“then we became kings together.” chris smiled and carl nodded. 

“together.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for saying i’d do it in about an hour and then taking like, days to do it cause i got the flu but she’s here now! this isn’t proofread so please look over it!!


End file.
